


Mommy's Girl

by until_next_time_sweetie



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/F, Mother's Day, Parent/Child Role Play, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 09:29:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6798400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/until_next_time_sweetie/pseuds/until_next_time_sweetie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I give Alex a Mother's Day she'll never forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mommy's Girl

**Author's Note:**

> A day late, but I was busy.

When I woke up that morning, I was alone in my bed, which was strange because I didn't start out that way. I got up, put my robe on, then went to explore the house for my missing bedfellow. Once I got to the kitchen, I saw a note on the table, scrawled in familiar handwriting:

_My love,_

_I'm sorry I wasn't there when you woke up, but I got a call for an early morning shoot. I really wish I could have spent the day with you because I know how much you love this holiday, but I promise I'll make it up to you when I get home._

_XOXO_  
_Alex_

I looked at the calendar to remind me of what holiday it was. Ah yes, Mother's Day. Even though she was my wife and not my mother, I went all out for her anyway. I always bought a bouquet of her favorite flowers, cooked every meal, then, after supper, I would run her a bubble bath paired with a glass of wine, and finish the night with a massage which inevitably turned into sex.

I smiled to myself as I went back upstairs to shower and plan for the day. After a breakfast of two fried eggs on toast, I ventured out into the city to begin my first task: picking up the flowers. Alex loved pretty much every kind of bud, so I usually made the bouquet with one of everything the florist had, but added in at least four red roses, along with one of every other color.

They were always busy, but because I had been doing this for the past five years, they already had my order finished. I thanked them once I got my change back, then left to return home and put them in a vase to set on the dining room table. I wasn't sure what to do since I wasn't used to being alone on that day. I hated being apart from her, but I understood that she had to work, sometimes unpredictable hours, and I was always happy when she came home.

I decided to take a nap in hopes of killing time until Alex returned, but was woken up a couple hours later by my cell phone ringing. I smiled when I saw her name on the screen, along with a picture I had taken of her on our trip to Italy for our honeymoon. Her lips were spread in a cheeky grin, and her eyes were squinted in an attempt to block out the sun.

“Hello, my love.” I answered in a sleepy voice.

“Have you really been sleeping all this time?”

“No. I got up a little after nine.”

“What did you do this morning?”

As if she had to ask. “What I usually do on this day.”

“Are they on the dining room table like always?”

“Yes.” I smiled to myself.

“How many red roses are there?”

“You'll find out when you get here. Please tell me you're coming home soon.”

“Aw, are you lonely without me?” She teased in a pitying voice.

“Always.”

“There isn't a set time for when I'll be back, but it shouldn't be terribly late. We could at least have supper together.”

“I hope so. I'm making one of your favorites.”

“You're too good to me.”

“And you're way too good for me.” I replied.

“I know.” She joked.

“Why you ever married me I have no idea. But I sure am grateful for it.”

“I married you because I love you.”

“I love you, too. I want you to come home.”

“I will, sweetie. As soon as I can.”

“I hope so. See you when you get here.”

“Go back to your nap.”

After we said goodbye and hung up, I did fall asleep again, but not for very long. I decided to get up and find something to do. I mostly just moped around, cleaned a bit, then went for a swim in the backyard pool. I never realized how boring life was without Alex. I missed her voice, her laugh, seeing her face and her smile. I couldn't wait until she came home, and I was annoyed that her job had ruined our usual day together.

For my swim, I decided to do something different and just jumped in naked. I didn't feel like bothering with my suit, and doing it nude had always made me feel free (and thankful for the privacy fence). Before I met Alex, I had always felt ashamed and disgusted by my body, but she had made me feel sexy. To break me of the fear, she made me walk around the house naked. In fact, we both would, and for a few weeks, neither of us wore clothes at home at all.

When I got out a couple hours later, I wrapped myself in my bathrobe, then went to prepare dinner. I hoped my wife would be home before it finished cooking. As I was standing at the stove, stirring the sauce, I suddenly felt gentle hands press against my shoulder blades that slowly moved up to squeeze my shoulders. I startled for a moment, until I felt soft lips press against my neck.

“That smells wonderful.” She whispered.

“Thanks.”

“Why aren't you dressed?”

“I went for a swim and just threw on a robe.”

Her right hand slipped under the collar to touch the bare skin where my swimsuit strap would have been. “You swam naked?”

“Yeah.”

“Hmm, what other naughty things do you get up to when I'm not home?”

“Nothing, Mommy. I'm a good girl.” I replied, playing along with her scolding.

“Did you get lonely without me?”

“Yes. Very lonely.”

“Did you touch yourself?”

“No, Mommy. Only you're allowed to touch me.”

“I've been thinking about you all day.” Alex purred as she began to massage my shoulders. “I appreciate you being so understanding about me having to work.”

“I know it's unpredictable. As much as I miss you when you're gone, I'm that much happier when you finally come home because you're my mommy, and you take care of me. That's why I love this day, because I can take care of you for a change.”

“You're very good at it. The flowers you got me are as beautiful as always.”

“I'm glad.”

“Only four red roses this time?”

“The other one is in the bedroom. Along with eleven others. I thought I could put the petals in your bath instead of bubbles.”

“You can join me, if you like.”

“Really?!” I asked excitedly.

“Yeah. I haven't seen you all day. Though, you had to be a bad little girl and go skinny dipping without me.”

“Are you gonna punish me, Mommy?”

“Do I need to?”

“I didn't know it would make it angry.”

“You could make it up to me.”

“How?”

“Take your robe off.”

I turned around slowly while she backed up to give me room. I never looked away from her eyes as I untied the sash around my waist. Once it was, I brought my hands up to open the front and let it part open, gradually revealing my naked body. When it slipped down my arms, I caught it before it hit the floor, then went to hang it on the back of my chair at the table.

“Are you happy now, Mommy?”

“Yes, sweetie. Very happy.” Alex answered softly, her voice dripping with desire. “Just be extra careful when you're straining the pasta.”

“It should be nearly ready.”

I returned to the stove to check the softness of the noodles, and they were nice and chewy, just the way I liked them. After turning off the burner, I carried the pot to the sink to dump the contents into the colander. Once the water was drained away, I returned the pasta to the pot and put it back on the stove to mix in the sauce. When I finished, I set the table, and took the garlic bread out of the oven.

“Mmm, this is perfect.” She hummed when she took her first bite, and I smiled.

“Thank you. I used that cheese you love so much in the sauce.”

“I thought it tasted familiar. I don't remember having any of it in.”  
“You didn't, so I bought some.”

“Oh, darling, it's so expensive!”

“It's worth it to see the smile on your face.” I was rewarded with her usual dazzling smile. “See, I was right.”

“Did you put it on the bread as well?”

“Yeah.”

“What did I do to deserve you?”

“Allowed me to love you.”

“What's for dessert, then?”

“Homemade cheesecake.”

“I love the way you make cheesecake.”

“I can't take the credit. It's my grandpa's recipe..”

“I love the inclusion of lemon juice.”

“I know.” I smirked.

We finished eating in silence, and I began on the dishes. Alex remained at the table to watch me, sipping her wine occasionally. I could feel the heat of her gaze on my backside, and I couldn't wait for her to physically touch me. My womb was pulsing in anticipation, and I didn't need to wait long for my longing to be satisfied. I felt her press herself against my back, while her arms wrapped around my waist to rest her hands on my stomach.

“You've been working so hard all day. Perhaps it's you who should get a massage.”

“This is your day, Mommy. I want to make you feel good.”

“You're such a good girl, baby. You're my good girl. Why don't you leave those til morning. Let's go upstairs and run our bath.”

“Ok, Mommy.”

She followed me to the bedroom, and I grabbed the dozen roses I left on the dresser. I took them into the en suite bathroom to fill the jacuzzi with warm water. I then carefully pulled the petals off to drop them into the tub. When I finished, I lit some candles and told Alex to come in. She was carrying the wine bottle, and she set it on the edge of the bath to begin undressing.

“Can I help you, Mommy?”

“If you want.”

“I've waited for this all day.” I said as I lifted her shirt above her head.

“Thank you for being patient.”

“Anything for you, Mommy. I knew it would be worth the wait. Besides, I like unwrapping you like a present.”

I removed her bra, jeans, and panties, then stood back to admire her naked body. It still took my breath away at how gorgeous she was. We stepped into the tub together and settled in close, passing the wine back and forth. We didn't need glasses because it was more intimate just to share from the bottle. I was already pretty tipsy from the glass and a half I had with dinner, so I was delightfully giggly.

“How was work?” I asked.

“Fine.”

“When will the episode air?”

“Some time next month.”

“I can't wait to see it. I dread to think when another film will take you away from me again, though.”

“You could quit your job and come with me.”

“It's a nice thought, but I couldn't.”

“Why not?”

“I don't want you to have to take care of me financially. Besides, I like having my own money.”

“It's hardly your own when all you do it spend it on things for me.” She giggled.

“That's why I spoil you. Because I can afford to. I mean, I could still spoil you without money, but it's nice being able to buy you things.”

“Having you for a wife is enough.”

“Don't deny that you like being showered with gifts.”

“I won't lie and say it isn't nice once in awhile, but it's money you've earned, sweetie. Spend it on yourself.”

“I don't need anything when I have you.”

“Aw, you're such an adorable sap.” She teased, pinching my cheek.

After taking a sip from the wine bottle, I set it on the edge of the tub behind her as I scooted closer to take her in my arms. I rested my head on her chest so I could listen to her heart beat rhythmically. The soothing sound, along with the wine, nearly put me to sleep, but I somehow forced myself to stay awake.

“I missed you so much today, Mommy. I need to hold you.” I whined.

“I missed you, too, baby. All day I couldn't wait to come back to you.” She gently stroked my hair. “How was your day, besides missing me?”

“Pretty uneventful. All I did was find ways to kill time until it was time to cook supper, hoping you would actually be here to eat it with me.”

“Don't worry, sooner or later, I'll always come home to you.”

“May I kiss you?” I asked, lifting my head from her chest.

“Of course you can, sweetheart.”

I tentatively leaned forward until our lips were touching. It started out as small pecks, then escalated to me slipping my tongue into her mouth, humming at the taste of the wine and faint flavor of the alfredo I made. Her fingers raked through the hair at the back of my head as I cupped her face, using it as leverage to kiss her hungrily.

“May I touch your breasts, Mommy?”

“Yes.” She answered in a breathless whisper.

I captured her lips again as I brought my right hand up to her firm left mound. My fingers and palm molded around it perfectly. Her nipple was stiff already, and it only became harder from the friction of my hand. Alex hummed into my mouth, it turning into a moan when I playfully pinched the bud. I slowly kissed my way down her throat, then down the valley between her breasts in order to suck on the rigid peak.

“Does it feel good, Mommy?”

“Yes, baby.”

I smiled to myself as I moved over to her other breast in order to give it the same attention. Her soft mewls of pleasure went straight to my womb, causing it to throb painfully. I couldn't wait for her to touch me, but I always waited until after she had been satisfied first. Once her breasts had been thoroughly fondled, I stopped in order to give another short peck to her lips.

“Can I give you your massage now, Mommy? Just the start of one. I'll do the rest of your body when we get out.”

Alex nodded, and I stood up in order to sit on the back of the jacuzzi, spreading my legs so she was between them. I began to work her shoulders, like she had done to me earlier, and she practically melted into my touch. Her head tipped back and her eyes were closed as she let out a soft hum of content.

“That feels so nice, baby.” She purred.

“Thank you, Mommy. I love making you feel good.”

“I know, and I really appreciate it.” She paused for a moment before speaking again. “Would you like me to make you feel good?”

“You don't have to right now. I'm busy.”

“I want to, sweetheart.”

“I suppose, if you want to.”

She turned around to kneel between my legs. Lowering her head, she pressed her lips to my inner thigh, moving closer and closer to my sex. I whimpered in anticipation, and moaned when she kissed my outer labia. Her tongue slipped into my folds to teasingly flick at my clit, before spreading my lower lips for better access. I shuddered with pleasure when she licked the length of my vulva, paying close attention to my slick entrance.

“Mmm, you taste so good, baby.”

“Your tongue feels nice, Mommy.”

“Would you like my fingers as well?”

“Yes, please.” I moaned with desperation, surprised that I was being so selfish as to put my pleasure first.

She slipped her middle finger inside me to lightly press against my upper wall. I let out another sound of pleasure when her tongue returned to my clit, and again when her lips wrapped around it to suck gently. She inserted her ring finger as well for added pressure, and I could already feel my impending orgasm.

“Fuck, Mommy, you're gonna to make me cum.”

That drove her on to suck harder, and it didn't take me much longer to clench around her fingers as I muffled my moans by biting my lower lip. She didn't let up, continuing to finger me and suck my clit until I came again. She allowed me to cum two more times, before I became too sensitive and had to reluctantly push her away.

“Why did you do that? Usually you're the one to cum first.” I said.

“I thought I would try something different. Are you complaining?”

“No, Mommy. In fact, I'm glad because now I can focus on you.” I leaned down in order to capture her lips with mine, and hummed at the trace of my taste that still remained.

“I wish I could have seen you. I love watching you cum, baby.”

“I think I could do it again, if you want to just rub me.”

“Later, when I can lie on top of you and feel your skin against mine. That will get us both off.”

“I love that feeling.” I said with a fond smile, leaning in for another kiss.

“So do I. I'm ready for my massage now.”

I nodded as I got up to drain the water in the tub, then we both got out to wrap ourselves in towels. Once we entered the bedroom, I made sure she was dry enough for the lotion I would rub into her skin. I gently wiped down her legs and arms before telling her to get comfortable on the bed. Alex waited on her stomach while I lit candles around the room, giving everything a nice, relaxing glow.

“Where would you like me to start? Work my way up or down?” I asked.

“How about up and down, right between my legs?” She giggled.

“I'll get to that, Mommy.”

“Not fast enough.”

“I have to give you time to want me.” I replied with a smirk.

“I've been wanting you all day!” Alex whined.

“Can you be patient just a little longer?”

“I suppose I can try.” She replied as she let out a breath.

Once I finished lighting the candles, I grabbed the warming oil and settled on the bed. Straddling her back, I began my massage, paying close attention to her tight muscles and making her moan. Even though I had heard those sounds thousands of times, they still turned me on, as I felt when my womb began pulsing.

“I'll never get tired of your fingers.” Alex purred, sounding like she was half asleep already.

“I should hope not.” I replied in a soft voice. “You're not going to pass out on me already, are you?”

“Would you hate me if I did?”

“I could never hate you, Mommy. This is your day, and you can spend it however you want.”

“You're such a good girl, being so understanding.”

“I knew what I was getting into when I married an actress. I knew sometimes you would be taken away from me, and even though I hate being apart from you, it's always better when you come back.”

Alex rolled onto her back to look up at me with such a sweet smile. Reaching up, she gently brushed her index finger down my jaw, then gripped my chin to pull me in for a kiss. I teased her by pulling away when she wanted more. All that got me was a frustrated groan as she flipped me onto my back and held my shoulders down so I couldn't move.

“I take it you're not tired anymore, then.” I joked as she straddled my hips. “What about your massage?”

“I'd rather have something else now.” She answered with a smirk as she leaned over to kiss her way down my body.

“I already had my turn.”

“Maybe you deserve another one, for being so well-behaved.”

“I would rather taste you, Mommy.”

“Well, this day isn't about what you want.” Alex replied with a wicked smirk, glancing at me over my swollen belly. “At least, not yet.”

I was four months pregnant with my first child, and I couldn't have been more excited, if not also equally terrified. I didn't know what kind of mother I would be, but thankfully I would have help from one who was amazing. Salome was also happy to be getting a brother or sister. I couldn't wait to find out which one it would be, but I hoped it would be a girl.

“Have you thought of any names yet?” I asked as my wife settled her head between my thighs once again.

“Have you?”

“If it's a girl, I want to name her after you. It's such a beautiful name.”

“What if it's a boy?”

“How about Matthew?”

“It's a nice name, but it would go to our dear friend's head.” She chuckled.

“It's only right, considering he was kind enough to donate his sperm.”

“I suppose. Would you keep his middle name as well?”

“Probably. Matthew Robert Kingston... sounds good.”

“Great, now that everything is settled, may I continue?”

“Of course.”

She brought me off twice more, until my body was trembling with euphoria. Alex slowly made her way back up my body, her lips glistening with my wetness. I pulled her in for a kiss in order to taste myself on her mouth, letting out a soft hum as her tongue tangled with mine. My right hand explored her body, eventually ending up between her legs in order to gently rub her stiff clit.

“It's so hard, and so wet.” I purred tantalizingly against her lips, and I felt them spread into a smile.

“It has been all day. I'm surprised I could even concentrate on my lines over the pounding in my womb.”

“Would you mind if I went slow? I want you to savor the feeling of my fingers on you and inside you.”

“If you keep talking to me like that, you can do whatever you want.” She replied.

“Or would you prefer to be filled with one of our many cocks?”

“I think I'll be satisfied with your fingers.”

I smiled as I continued rubbing her clit in slow, gentle circles. She was letting out little moans of pleasure that caused my own sensitive bud to begin pulsing with arousal again. I ignored it in order to get her off, kissing my way gradually down her body until my head was settled between her thighs. I inhaled her musky scent before spreading her labia to gaze at her pink, glistening flesh underneath.

“So beautiful.” I whispered, my breath rustling her soft pubes.

“It's all yours, my love.”

“Did you touch yourself at all today?”

“No. My thoughts of what you would do to me when I came home made me like this.”

“I love licking you when you're soaked.”

To make my point, I stuck out my tongue to drag it from her tight ass hole, all the way up to her stiff bud, making her flinch at the sensitivity. Her juices pooled on my tongue, and I swallowed every drop, not wasting any more time to go back in for more. Her hand gripped my hair to pull it along with her pleasure. I knew what she liked, though I wished I could go back to when we first got together and I could explore her body for the first time. I enjoyed discovering what turned her on and which places made her make certain sounds.

“Put your fingers inside me.” Alex begged, and I obeyed. “Yes, baby, right there.” She gasped when I pressed against her G-spot.

“Am I gonna make you cum, Mommy?” I asked innocently, getting back into character.

“Yes, sweetheart. If you're lucky, I may even cum in your mouth.”

“I love it when you do that, Mommy. It tastes so sweet. Sometimes I never want to stop so I can have all of your juice.”

“Mummy gets too sensitive.”

“I know.”

I continued to massage her special place, pushing against it harder and faster as I sucked her clit. Her moans grew louder, and her silken inner muscles clamped around my fingers. She stifled her scream as a gush of wetness flooded my mouth. I kept going, making her squirt over and over until she had to push my head away, her entire body shaking from the force of her many orgasms. The bottom half of my face was dripping with her juices, and I cleaned myself up by using my fingers to scrape it off, only to suck them.

“Mmm, I love the way you taste.” I said.

“Come up here.” She purred, and I knew what she wanted. As soon as I was close enough, she crushed her mouth to mine to kiss me harshly, and I was surprised my lips didn't bruise.

“You came so much, Mommy.”

“Yes, darling. You're such a good girl.”

“I love you.” I said through a yawn.

“I love you, too. Why don't you get some sleep? You've made me very happy today.”

“I wish every day could be Mother's Day.”

“So do I.”


End file.
